Undertow
by AniBlaire
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were being swallowed whole by something? Something you didn’t want to stop? Whatever posessed me, slash or no slash, is evil.


Title: Undertow

Author: Blaire Ryan [Redbat1@earthlink.net][1]

Disclaimer: There once was a man from Nantucket, who swallowed a bucket, and… okay, I have no idea how it goes.What I mean is, come on people none of us own crap!

Spoiler: None, considering I haven't read a book since I read half of 35 and was disgusted out of my mind.

Summary: Have you ever felt like you were being swallowed whole by something?Something you didn't want to stop?Slight slashyness, nothing graphic.

Author's Notes: Well, when I was in New Orleans, I had to pay for each call I made, so instead of paying 2 bucks every time I wanted to get online for a few minutes, I'd keep it connected all day.Since my ISP doesn't let you idle for more than 20 minutes.I went to Napster and clicked 72 songs that I decided I could have on my laptop.As of yet, I still haven't listened to them all.Well, I was sitting there, and this song Undertow, by Suzanne Vega, came on.Good song, anyway… here's the fic.BTW, first songfic ever for dear ole AniBlaire.

Post Author's Notes: I have no idea if it's been established how they met; I haven't read a book in so long.So, bear with me.

# I believe right now if I could I would swallow you whole

_I would leave only bones and teeth_

_We could see what was underneath_

_And you would be free then_

_ _

She is laying across from me now.I can see her steady breathing, the careful and unending rhythm of her heartbeat.I could look at her forever, my beautiful friend.

She has been my best friend since before we had even talked to each other, I think.It was pre-school; we were both there but had never even met.One day, a spider crawled across one of the girl's arms, and she started to scream.I knew the spider was harmless, and wanted to save the spider from getting smashed.All the boys in the class wanted to squish it under their little four-year-old shoes.I yelled for them to stop stomping, but they would.It was a quick little spider, but I started to cry, knowing they would all get it soon.That was when she stepped in.She told all those boys that she would drag them into the girl's bathroom and make them where girly clothes if they didn't stop.She was so serious, they all believed her.She might have done it, I don't know.

After everyone stopped, the little blonde girl brought me the spider and set it in my open palm."Stupid boys.Spiders are cool."

I had agreed.I took the spider outside and put it in the bushes at recess.She played with me, and soon, we were best friends.We have been since.

I wonder if she remembers still.It was a long time ago.I was a girl who cried when spiders were killed; she was an overly courageous little blonde that everyone knew would become gorgeous.We have changed so much.

She is gorgeous, though.Every minute I spend with her, the love I have for her deepens.I know there must be something wrong with me.I have a boyfriend.I care for him.I just don't care for him in the right way.To me, he is a lost puppy.A puppy with the world on it's back.I care for him, but I don't love him.Not like I love her.

I think of her for another hour, and then, sleep overcomes me.

I dream of her, as usual.We are on the swings, at our old grade school.The sun is shining brightly, making her beautiful golden hair glow.She laughs as she swings, and we notice that we are swinging in rhythm."We're married," I hear her say.We both laugh.

We sit on the grass now.We are eating from a picnic basket.We are both laughing again."Oh darling, how much glorious fun this is," she says to me in a singsong voice.I cherish it. I hear it so little anymore.

I wake then.My dream is disrupted by something.It is her.My best friend.She is talking in her sleep.It looks like she is struggling.She stops a moment later, and smiles."My hero," comes from her lips.I sigh; she is talking about him again.Always him.

When we both wake, we say nothing.We both dress for the morning.I try not to stare.We have changed together since childhood.It is not as if I did not know her every curve.As I try not to stare at her, I do not notice as she watches me.

We eat.Her family is gone for the day.Peace overcomes all else in the house.We are silent, both staring at each other, though we do not notice it.

I must leave then.Things must be done in my life.We hug, as I'm about to leave.It is almost unconscious.So strange to do such a thing when I only leave for home.In her embrace, I find peace.How I wish for that peace to last forever.

As I walk out the door, I look back one more time to her.She looks at me back.

I feel myself being pulled under.If I was ever free from her, I am no longer.I love her with all my heart.I shall always.She has swallowed me, bared me to her.I will never escape, nor do I wish to.I will be back, and so will she.We share a love, and yet we do not realize it.That love will be realized, but it will take time.We have time, I feel, we have much time.

Then End

Gawd!Was that weird or what?

   [1]: mailto:Redbat1@earthlink.net



End file.
